


Devilish Decorations

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fest, M/M, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/"><b>daily_deviant</b></a>'s Kinky Kristmas fest  -Thanks to <a href="http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/"></a><b>sevfan</b> for the lovely beta!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Devilish Decorations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/profile)[**daily_deviant**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/)'s Kinky Kristmas fest -Thanks to [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan** for the lovely beta!

_**Fest Repost: Devilish Decorations ~ SS/HP ~ NC-17**_  
 **Title:** Devilish Decorations  
 **Author:** [](http://lilyseyes.insanejournal.com/profile)[**lilyseyes**](http://lilyseyes.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Kinks/Themes Included:** Sounding, light bondage,  
 **Other Warnings/Content:** None  
 **Word Count:** 3380  
 **Summary/Description:** Harry sneaks into the Headmaster's rooms with decoration and seduction on his mind, but the decorations seem to have a mind of their own.  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/profile)[**daily_deviant**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/) 's Kinky Kristmas fest -Thanks to [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/) for the lovely beta!  
  
  
  


* * *

Harry edged around the corner, his Invisibility Cloak concealing him as he tiptoed down the corridor leading to the Headmaster's office. He'd been seeing Severus Snape since the Battle of Hogwarts, as the _Daily Prophet_ had dramatically dubbed it. More precisely, Harry hadn't left his side since finding Severus in the hospital wing. Severus had been Portkeyed automatically from the Shrieking Shack by an amulet given to him by Albus Dumbledore during his spying days. Harry had, in fact, stayed with Severus while he recuperated, lobbied for his exoneration with the Wizengamot, helped repair the castle, and then returned to complete his schooling. In that time, Harry had been able to change Severus' opinion of him, moved into his rooms to help Severus as he recovered, and was allowed to stay in the spare room during the rebuilding. And was promptly kicked out when the term began.

"Dumbledore," Harry whispered the password as he moved past the gargoyle. Severus had resisted every clumsy effort Harry had made during those months to draw him into a deeper relationship, much to Harry's frustration. His fascination with the Half-Blood Prince had become a full-blown crush by the time Harry had left to hunt Horcruxes, despite knowing the object of his desire was actually Severus Snape.

By the time Harry had received Severus' memories, he was already in love with the man, shocking himself, but apparently not Hermione, who had just smiled at him sadly. "I can't believe you just figured this out, Harry. Hopefully, he'll recover and you'll have a chance to tell him."

Severus had recovered, but Harry's happy-ever-after hadn't materialized, although last night had pushed things a little closer. He shivered as he remembered Severus taking over his fumbling attempt at a kiss, pressing Harry against the door to his rooms and kissing him breathless. The feel of Severus' lean body flush against Harry's had been amazing and he could feel his prick hardening from just the memory. He sincerely hoped that Severus never found out that he'd come in his pants from just the kissing and contact.

Severus' sitting room was empty, the fire banked when Harry stepped into it. He knew Severus and the Heads were having an end-of-term meeting and would probably be late, so Harry was taking advantage of the time. While Severus had been recuperating, he'd had told Harry about showing Harry's mum Yule traditions while she had told him all about Christmas when they were children.

The image of Severus having decorated with holly and ivy garlands, mistletoe, oak leaves, and baskets of apples had inspired Harry's actions tonight. He smiled as he reached into his pouch and began to pull out vines and leaves. Having snuck into the Forbidden Forest earlier in the evening to get them, Harry was especially proud of the dark green vine he'd found wrapped around a large oak tree. It had been easy to coax the clinging vine off and into his pouch.

Shedding his cloak, Harry grinned as he looked down at his sleep pants, knowing that Severus would snort with amusement if he saw the maroon flannel with Golden Snitches zooming around his legs. His enchanted pouch hung around his neck, brushing against his bare chest, and his grin grew larger. Harry hoped that Severus would catch him in the act and be so overcome with lust at the sight of his barely clad body that Severus' control would snap and he'd ravage Harry right there. It was romantic rot, Harry knew, but he could hope as his body responded to his fantasy. Harry pressed his palm to against his erection for a moment, promising it further attention later.

Humming quietly to himself, Harry pulled all the decorations out of his pouch. He lined a bowl with oak leaves and set several apples in it. Holly and ivy formed a garland with a few flicks of his wand and Harry levitated it to the fireplace where he carefully draped it along the mantle. A cluster of holly and mistletoe berries brought a bit of color to the spots where he magically tacked it up. Summoning another sprig of mistletoe, Harry determinedly ignored the spot beside the hearth that would be a perfect place for a Christmas tree. His actions were to make Severus' rooms festive and based on the Yule traditions that Severus had told him about, not to superimpose his own desires to celebrate Christmas.

A touch to his waist startled Harry and he turned quickly, expecting to find Severus, but no one was there. He brought his wand up, only to have something wrap around his wrist and wrench his wand out of his hand. It was the green vine he'd found in the Forbidden Forest.

"Oi!" Harry tried to yank it away, seeing another tendril swaying in front of him. Before Harry could do anything, he was lifted off his feet, hands bound and stretched over his head, the vine at his waist supporting his weight. Looking down, Harry saw several new shoots growing rapidly from a thick section of the plant. One slid up the inside of one leg until it reached the waistband of his pants and pulled them off him.

Harry let out an embarrassing squeak as two tendrils ran up his legs, wrapping around his thighs and gently pulling his legs open. A smaller vine encircled his semi-hard cock, a tiny leaf brushing against him, and Harry shivered from the sensation. He struggled against the bonds, but they remained tight enough to limit his movement, but not hurt him. The small vine wrapped around the base of Harry's cock and moved the coil slowly upward, like a stroking hand that encouraged his erection.

"Now what do we have here?" Severus' voice was low and Harry looked up to see him walking toward the fireplace, a small fir tree floating behind him.

Despite the blush that heated his cheeks, Harry could feel himself harden instantly at the sight of Severus and could only groan. Arching an eyebrow, Severus levitated the tree to the corner beside the hearth and crossed his arms over his chest. The dark eyes took in Harry's pouch and the decorating items scattered around, as Harry unsuccessfully tried to will his body to behave.

"Two things immediately come to mind," Severus intoned in a lecturing tone, "one is that you gained entry into my quarters with an intent to commit malicious acts, and the second is that you should have studied harder in Herbology. Had you done the latter, you would have recognized the Devilish Snare vine, cousin to Devil's Snare and one enchanted towards pleasure."

Harry tried to look innocent, but the vine around his cock was still slowly stroking him, even as another tendril gently but firmly looped around his balls. The leaf at the top of the vine brushed across the sensitive head as it peeked out of the foreskin and traced the slit. Gasping, Harry couldn't stop his hips from thrusting upward as the vine teased him.

"Perhaps I miscalculated your readiness for a more physical relationship." Severus' eyes seemed riveted on the tendril stroking the tip of his cock. "I do believe I will join you.

"Yes!" Harry blurted out as Severus unbuttoned the front of his robes with a flick of his wand.

"Eager, are we?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically as he watched Severus toss his robes over the back of a wingback chair, fingers making short work of the buttons on his shirt. His body throbbed from the way the vine was fondling him, but the sight of Severus stripping off his shirt made Harry's body heat rapidly. A lean chest with a small patch of dark hair in the center, small brown nipples, and a line of hair at the bottom of a flat belly made Harry groan. Severus turned to put his shirt on top of his robes and Harry caught a glint of metal. Harry couldn't stop staring as Severus turned back.

"I see you like my nipple ring," Severus said, watching Harry's reaction closely as Severus brought his fingers up to gently tug on the silver circle.

Harry nodded vigorously, keeping his mouth shut against the moans caught in his throat. Severus smirked, opening his trousers and bending over to slide them down his legs. His mouth going dry, Harry watched as Severus straightened, one hand coming up to stroke the most perfect cock Harry had ever seen. Slightly thicker that Harry's own, it was long and stood straight up, unlike Harry's which seemed to want to jut to the left.

The vine wrapped around Harry's cock seemed to mimic Severus' movements, stroking Harry faster. He was supported around the waist, his legs spread further, as his hands were kept over his head, but Harry had no objections. His eyes were glued on Severus, who was leisurely fisting his cock; the fingers of the other hand were tugging and twisting the nipple ring. The sight of Severus, stroking himself, made the coil in Harry's belly tighten and his balls begin to draw up.

"Do you like what you see, Harry?" Severus' tone was low and seemed to caress him. "Can you imagine my hands touching you that way?"

The tendril circling the tip of his erection slipped its point into his slit and a long, low moan was ripped from his throat.

"Very interesting," Severus said, moving so close that Harry could feel the heat off his body, watching his reaction. "So responsive…"

Harry could feel the pressure, knew he was on the cusp, but he just couldn't seem to get there.

Severus smiled and bent down, his breath hot on the head of Harry's cock. "Come for me, Harry."

The husky words were punctuated by the vine sliding off his cock, replaced by the heat of Severus' mouth, and a warm finger brushing the crinkled skin around his hole. Harry bucked upward, his eyes rolling back into his head as the finger pushed just inside, shooting his release down Severus' throat. The world grayed around him.

When Harry became aware again, Severus had straightened and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. The vine was gone and Harry brought his arms forward to encircle Severus' neck as his feet slid to the ground. Severus' arms tightened and Harry lifted his face, sighing as Severus kissed him hungrily. The languid feeling fled his body as Harry pressed closer, Severus' erection pushing against his belly. All Harry knew was that he wanted to have more, to get closer to Severus.

Still kissing him, Severus maneuvered them backwards, towards the bedroom, and Harry went eagerly. Just as they got to the bed, Harry pulled back, taking Severus by the arms and pushing him back onto the bed. His cock was already stirring again.

"I want to touch you," Harry told him, and Severus arched an eyebrow, but lay back as Harry joined him.

Harry didn't hesitate as he crawled up Severus' body, grinning as he kissed Severus, before nibbling down his jaw. Pausing to gently caress the scars on Severus' throat, Harry tasted his way across Severus' chest until he came to his prize: the pierced nipple. He licked it before settling his mouth over it and suckled, his tongue toying with the ring. Severus groaned and thrust his hips upwards, his cock rubbing against Harry's arse. Strong hands gripped Harry's hips as Harry sucked harder.

"Fuck! Harry, I'm close!" Severus gasped, hands moving over his arse, fingers tracking between his arse cheeks to brush over his hole.

Harry groaned at the sensations, lifting his head to rock back against the questing fingers. "Yesss! I want you inside me!"

Severus' fingers stilled and Harry squirmed, nudging back against Severus' cock. "Be very certain that this is what you want, as once you've taken this step, I don’t think I will be able let you go."

Harry shivered at the low growl, his heart singing at the possessive tone. "I'm very sure." He leaned to lap at the other nipple. "I could even get a tattoo that says _Property of the Half-Blood Prince_ if you would like."

Severus' snort was punctuated by slap on his arse. "Quite the moment to be cheeky!"

Grinning, Harry moved down Severus' chest towards his abdomen, maneuvering himself so that Severus' cock slid between his cheeks and nestled against his hole. He felt one of Severus' hands move over his arse and a whisper of magic wash over him. A second, stronger spell seemed to heat Harry's abdomen and lower, a tingle vibrating his tailbone.

"An Elimination Spell and then one to lubricate and stretch you," Severus told him, tugging his head up. "I don't know if I could last through a manual preparation."

"I love magic," Harry said, wiggling until the head of Severus' cock was in the right position.

"Easy!" Harry felt Severus take himself in hand and nudge closer. "Now, push back, _slowly_ , Harry."

Eagerly, Harry followed Severus' instruction, feeling the slickness of his hole as the head of Severus' cock pressed into him. It burned as Harry continued to move back, pulling him back from the edge of climaxing and he rapidly blinked away the moisture in his eyes. A hand stroked his hip as Severus lay under him, breath rasping in his lungs.

Harry felt Severus push through the tight ring and slide in a little way, his breathing stuttered against the sharpness of the pain. Severus' hands gripped his waist, holding him still and they both panted. After a minute, the burning eased and Harry felt his body relax.

"That's it, relax, and let your body accept me." Severus' voice caressed him. "Push back against me and it'll—ahhhhhh!"

Harry pushed back until he sat on Severus, cutting him off in mid-sentence. The hands tightened as Harry lifted up and settled back down, feeling stretched and full. A sensation of warmth seemed to radiate from where they were joined and swirled through Harry, adding to the feeling of being desired and cherished. It felt so right as Harry rocked his hips back and forth. The expression on Severus was one of incredible pleasure and Harry grinned, watching as he lifted up and lowered himself.

"So tight…yes, ride me, Harry."

Bracing his hands on Severus' chest, Harry rocked his hips slowly. The movement felt amazing; Severus' cock moving inside him was incredible. One hand moved off his waist and Harry felt a fingernail scrape over his nipple, the jolt of arousal making him hiss. Harry clenched his muscles around Severus as he moved back and forth.

With a muffled exclamation, Severus reversed their positions, pressing Harry's knees up to his chest. Harry grinned, relishing the ability to make Severus lose control. His expression turned into a wide-eyed gasp as Severus began to thrust hard and brushed against something inside him that set every nerve ending on fire with pleasure. His cock was hard and throbbing, trapped between their bodies as Severus hit that spot again. For the second time that night, Harry felt himself come apart as his climax slammed through him.

"Sweet Merlin!" Severus gasped, folding Harry almost double as he plunged deep several times before thrusting hard. "Harry!"

Harry felt warmth flood inside him as Severus came as he held himself rigid over Harry. Straightening out, Harry wrapped his arms around Severus as he slumped between Harry's legs. As he tried to get his breathing back under control, Harry stroked Severus' hair, his body still throbbing pleasantly. Severus' weight didn’t bother him, Harry liked to hold him, and it was something Severus hadn't allowed him to do since he'd left the hospital wing. He traced a finger over the curve of an ear.

Severus lifted his head, searching Harry's face with an intense gaze before rolling onto his back and pulling Harry with him. A flick of his wand cleaned them up and Harry sighed as Severus wrapped his arms around him.

"What malicious mischief were you up to when you were ensnared by your own decorations?" Severus asked as Harry nuzzled his throat.

"I just wanted to surprise you with some Yule decorations," Harry said, fingers playing with the nipple ring.

Severus snorted. "Dressed in merely those ridiculous pants you call sleep attire? More likely you were trying to tempt me to disregard my personal morals and professional ethics once again."

"No!" Harry protested, before lifting his head to grin sheepishly at Severus. "Well, maybe a bit. I did truly want to help you celebrate Yule this evening, after you told me about it, but bloody hell, Severus, I just wanted you to _touch_ me!"

"Something that was wrong when you were my student," Severus said, eyes narrowing as his hand cupped the back of Harry's head.

"What do you mean, when I _was_ your student?" Harry asked, his heart speeding up at the look Severus was giving him.

"I have signed over all academic responsibility and authority over you to Minerva; she can be burdened with keeping you in line in that respect."

Harry felt joy welling up inside him, but he had to make sure he understood. "Why would you do that?"

Severus' lips curved into a smirk. "The Board of Governors frowns on the Headmaster shagging a student under his care, even if he is engaged to said student."

An elated smile spread across Harry's lips. "Yes! Oh, yes! Yes!" Harry punctuated his answer with kisses, until Severus rolled over and pinned him against the bed, kissing him.

"If you have this much energy left, perhaps we should go tend to the decorations." Severus slid to the edge of the bed, pulling the bedding off Harry.

Harry scrambled to follow as he Summoned his sleep pants. He drank in the sight of Severus' backside as he moved toward the wardrobe. "Was that a Christmas tree you brought in?"

"It will be when we are finished with it." Severus shrugged into his dressing gown and tied the sash. "It should be tastefully done for our first Christmas together."

"The first of many," Harry told him, leaning into Severus as they headed towards the sitting room.

"Indeed."

* * *

Putting his hands on his hips, Harry stepped back to admire his handiwork. Garlands of fir, holly, and ivy draped the mantle, with ropes of holly and mistletoe berries interwoven with them. Floating tapers cast a soft light over the room, and fairy lights floated near a tall evergreen, waiting to be hung on its branches. Harry already had the first Yule presents ready, hidden under his cloak by the tree.

Harry's plans had altered after he'd finished his eighth year, deciding that he'd had enough of chasing Dark wizards. He'd just completed his education as a Healer and would begin his apprenticeship with Madam Pomfrey after the New Year. Harry had also discovered an aptitude for spell crafting, something he shared with Severus, and together they had begun to research the possibilities in the field.

Arms slid around his waist and Harry smiled as he leaned back into Severus' embrace. "You're home early." Harry tilted his head as Severus' lips worked their way up his neck.

"I had to make sure you'd left the Devilish Snare in the Forbidden Forest."

Harry shivered as his earlobe was sucked into a hot mouth. Even though five years had passed since that first decorating adventure, the memory of it could instantly make Harry hard and randy. He turned in Severus' arms, entwining himself around his husband.

"Where's Teddy?" Severus asked, dipping his head.

"Andromeda picked him up early," Harry gasped, Banishing their clothing with the wave of a hand.

"Excellent!" Severus kissed him hard. "I have a bit of enchanted tinsel I think you'll enjoy."

Harry had no doubt he'd love the tinsel, just as he loved Severus and the life they had made for themselves.

~ _fin_ ~

* * *


End file.
